Perviness Creates the Perfect Couple
by djlee6
Summary: Sequel to Kid's Naughty Secret! FemChrona/Kid
1. Chapter 1

Kuri Sar had requested a couple fics, but since it went along with this story so im stringing it all together :)

I'm glad to say enough ppl wanted this continue, so here it is: the sequel to Kid's Naughty Secret!

Enjoy!

ooooooooo

Kid POV

I had been lounging in the living room with Soul watching some movie, waiting for Maka to come back to inform us that that sleep over was over and it was...well...safe for me to return home and see if the symmetry of my house was still in check.

Even though the apartment was assymetrical, I found it relatively easy to relax. Maybe it was due to Soul's chilled demenor or the fact that I've been asleep for most of the time I've been here...

Whatever it was, it was a lot easier than I had origninally thought.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Soul suddenly inquired, breaking my attention from the movie.

"Sure, go ahead," He should know by now that he could ask me anything.

"Why did you come over? I would've thought that a guy would jump at the chance to have a front row seat to an all girls slumber party,"

...What? "What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's a lot of stuff that happens at girls sleepovers,"

"Nothing happens at sleepovers," I said, rolling my eyes. "We've all had plenty of nights camped out and nothing happened."

"No, dude, that stuff doesn't count!"

"What do you mean it doesn't count?"

"Girls do a lot of stuff when they're just around girls that they don't do when guys are around!"

"Like what?" This conversation was going no where and it was beginning to annoy me.

"Like perv out,"

...Okay, now THAT caught my attention..."Perv out?" I inquired, acting dense. Really, I just wanted details to fantasize about later.

"Yeah," he went on, thinking he was teaching me something...sharing some dark secret. "Like...make out with other girls or trade bras or run around the house wearing barely anything...I just don't get why you wouldn't want to see that!"

"Even if all that was true," And dear god, I hope it was..."Liz and Maka would try to kill me if they caught me peeking at that,"

"...Yeah, that's true..." He mumbled before turning back to the screen.

Before I could loose myself in my fantasy world, the door opened. "We're back!"

...We?

Soul and I turned to see Maka coming through the door, Chrona following her.

"How was it?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"It was fun," Maka said, smiling. "Thanks for letting us use your place! Our apartment's kinda small..."

"It's no trouble at all," I assured her, returning her smile. I turned my attention to Chrona. "And how did you like your first girls night?" I teased. I was praying all that Soul said was true. I could only imagine Chrona being taken under the wing of one of the older girls, being encouraged to tell about her naughty fantasies and running around my house nearly naked...

The very thoughts nearly drove me insane.

Chrona blushed darkly, smiling. She didn't answer, instead turning her attention to the ground and biting her lip, looking like she was surpressing a laugh.

I nearly hardened at this. Maybe the stories were true...

"She had fun," Maka offered, laughing nervously. "Well, Chrona, you want me to walk you home?"

"I can take her, if you like," I offered suddenly before I could stope myself.

Maka's smile dropped. "I don't think-"

"I'd like that," Chrona interupted. "Thank you, Kid-kun," She said, smiling at me and tugging a bit at her hair.

"Well, let's go then," I said, offering my elbow in a gentlemanly gesture to lead her.

She simply giggled before humoring me, lightly touching my hooked arm as I lead her from the apartment and trying to ignore the hardening member below.

ooooooooooo

bwahahahaha! it begins! XD

plz review


	2. Chapter 2

no idea where thisll lead to...cept some smut lol

enjoy!

ooooooooo

Kid POV

It was difficult to maintain my composure. I may have had a filthy mind that tended to drift to every female I seemed to ever come into contact with, but I had a special focus on Chrona.

I think it might be because of out of all the women I've encountered, she's the only one that I had actually straddled, curtousy of our little duel on when we first met, something that my perverted mind never let me forget. I swear, the memory is so vivid, I wake up in the middle of the night and still feel her from under me, squirming.

I nearly shuddered as I felt myself grow harder.

"Are you okay, Kid-kun?"

I turned and gave her a charming smile, making her blush. "I'm fine," I assured, patting her hand, which was still resting on my elbow. I was rather surprised by that...She was never the type to be comfortable with human contact, but now she had this new confidence about her.

"You just seemed a little...preoccupied," She said. I was about to say otherwise but caught her gaze drift downwards for a brief moment...

_Oh, lord..._She didn't...notice my little problem, did she?

Suddenly nervous, I cleared my throat a bit. "So, you had fun with the girls, then?" Thank god there was no class today. We were able to waltz through the Academy without anyone butting in.

"Yes...Um...I actually broke away for a while..." She said, smiling softly, pink dusting her cheeks.

"Oh?"

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, but in my wondering around I wound up in your room..."

I nearly shivered...Chrona in my room...What wondeful images that brought to mind..."Really now?"

We were standing outside her room now, much to my distaste.

I frowned. No doubt she'd expect me to leave now.

"I hope you aren't too upset, but I found something while I was there and I was hoping that you could help me..."

"Of course, Chrona, you know I'd help you with anything," I stated.

I wasn't expecting her to drag me into her room, though...

ooooooooo

short...

lol i'll update asap


	3. Chapter 3

here ya go!

KuriSari: lol wasnt surprised by that reaction!

Lady Zahara: ur senses r spot on lol ;3

ooooooooo

Kid POV

"Chrona, are you feeling alright?" I wasn't sure whether to be worried or aroused, so I stuck with confused.

She slipped behind me and shut the large metal door behind us. "Yes, I'm fine..." She smiled and bit her lip, moving over to the side of her bed and pulling out a slim, square box. "Please, sit down," She sat cross legged , her back resting against the head board.

Still trying to hide my problem, I seated myself on the edge of her bed but turned toward her.

Curious, I watched as she opened the box, only to be amazed by what was inside.

A collection very similiar to my own...Various pictures she had obviously drawn featuring our friends. Soul, Black Star and I shirtless...Tsubaki bathing...Liz and Patti being groped by me...Soul peeking under Maka's skirt...

I felt like I was about to pass out.

When I looked up at her, she was blushing darkly, her eyes downward with a lovely smile on her face. "I had noticed that you had stuff like this in your room. Your stuff is better than mine though...you're a lot more of an artist..." I felt my face heat up at that.

"You...saw my..." _Oh god, no!_ "Chrona, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Before I could say anything else, her lips were against mine and she was on top of me. Her frame against mine, her soft skin and those lucious lips...

I let my eyes slip closed and kissed back, letting my hands roam to the small of her back, trying to hold back a moan as she squirmed against me, causing friction on my manhood. When we parted for air, she began attacking my neck with light kisses, her movements rushed and her breath quick. I let my head tilt back as I began to feel dizzy.

Surely this was a dream. Surely I was still asleep in Soul's apartment while the girls were at their sleepover. There was no way Chrona had discovered the kind of pervert I actually was and was seemingly begging to be ravished rather than yelling at me for drawing her in such positions.

She pulled back, propping herself up and looking down at me. "I-I'm sorry, Kid-kun...I just couldn't help myself...After I saw all of that stuff in your room..."

I smiled at that. "So this isn't a dream?"

She giggled cutely. "If it is, then don't ruin it by waking,"

"I don't plan to," I assured before bringing her lips against mine again.

oooooooooo

plz review :3


	4. Chapter 4

chapta four~

DarkdemonRaYven: ~blush~ thx for the welcome, hun! it's good to be back! (btw, thank u for the review on Dirty Onsen! i love that one too! x3)

CaRaMeLlDaNsEn9009: ikr! even writing it i was all 'omg gawd yes...amazing~!' lol

ooooooo

"Damnitt, Maka, quit it!" Soul yelled.

Maka huffed, sweeping up the third plate she had broken so far. "I'm not meaning to," she muttered in distaste.

Soul frowned, seating himself at the table again, his movements hesitant as he watched his partner closely, ready to catch her before she broke something else. "Look, why don't I cook? You look all pissed off and an irritated you in the kitchen where there's like...knives and fire and whatever else...Not good, ya know?"

Maka glared at him before pouting slightly and going back to work on lunch. "I'm sorry, Soul...I'm just thinking about Chrona is all..."

"Chrona? What about her?"

"It's just I'm worried about what she might be up to right now...So stupid..." She muttered the last part to herself, but Soul caught it, the whole situation confusing the hell outta him.

"Maka, relax! She's with Kid. What could happen?"

_That's what I'm worried about..._

oooo

Kid POV

"Oh, Kid~!"

It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard, and I craved more of it. I repeated the action, twirling my middle and index fingers about her clit, her precum making her entire entrance slick and driving me mad.

She was gasping and panting, her entire form shaking. I loved the sight of her face dark red, those wide blue eyes rolled back into her head as she submitted to me.

I trailed kisses all along her slender neck, breathing her scent in. "Mmmm, Chrona, you have no idea how beautiful you are right now," I murmered against her skin.

She laughed breathlessly. "Something n-ah~!-new for you t-to draw..."

I smirked. "Yes, I believe I have a new inspiration for my...personal works..."

I still couldn't believe how lucky I was to have this supposedly shy girl know about my perversions and go crazy over me rather than expose me as some fiend. Any girl in this situation would have impressed me, but the fact that said girl was Chrona...

Dear lord it was too good to be true...

I kissed her deeply, a moan escaping her. When I pulled back, I removed my fingers, earning a whimper. "Tell me, Chrona...What exactly about my collection did you enjoy most?" I teased.

She smiled, biting her lip. "I think...mostly the fact of what it was eventually used for,"

"Oh?"

"Just the thought of you laying in your room, hard and flustered...pleasuring yourself..." She visibly shivered. "It made me so excited..."

I grinned at that, kissing her again and reaching to unzip myself. My jacket had been tossed earlier, my shirt unbuttoned...Chrona's dress was hiked up and her panties thrown to some random corner...

I released my hard cock from it's confines and pressed the head of it against her, making her gasp and arch her back. "K-Kid!"

"Is this what you pictured? My hard cock?" I nibbled at her ear, holding her hips down as she tried to buck up into me to create some friction. I wanted her like hell, but I needed to tease her more...I needed her to want me...

"Y-yes! Please...Kid, I need it!"

Now how could I refuse?

I pulled back to prop myself up and gently slid my cock into her tight entrance, making her clutch the mattress below, moaning loudly. Slowly, I eased myself deeper and deeper into her, the grip of her slick inner walls making my own eyes flutter and my breath catch in my throat.

Damitt, she just felt so damn _good_!

"Oh, Chrona..." I was fully encased now, kissing her passionately until she signaled for me to move by bucking her hips desperately.

I thrusted into her, carefully at first, until she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Kid, harder, please! I need more! Faster!"

I didn't bother being careful by that point, instead thrusting into her madly, growling and marking her neck and shoulders like some feral beast while she screamed and squealed, urging me on until finally she screamed louder than I thought possible and tightened, her cum gushing out and covering my cock. The sensation pushed me over the edge and I slammed into her hard, cumming and growling her name out.

I didn't think I'd fall in love so young, but she'd won me over completely...

ooooooooooo

plz review :3


	5. Chapter 5

sorry this update took me forever~! anyway, to all those who had reviewed...

KuriSari: lol thank you! thank you! ~bows~ poor maka...well, ignorance is bliss, I guess lmao!

Chabeli05: thank u much~!

DarkdemonRaYven: ~hands you a tissue~ dont loose too much blood! x)

enjoy chapter five~!

oooooooooooooooooooo

Kid POV

I could hardly believe what had happened...Before I knew it, it was dark outside. Still, I was reluctant to leave, what with my new lover cuddled against my side as we both caught our breathes, winded from our previous activities.

Which I must say, lasted longer that I had ever expected...

Chrona sighed happily...I had never seen her so relaxed and content. When she was with us in class or when we were hanging out casually, she was always so timid and careful. But this Chrona beside me...It reminded me of how she was when she fought. Careless of anything but her own excitement...her bloodlust...(that's how she was most of the time, anyway...She's rarely like that in battle now...) It was a rush to take in her sweaty form, especially knowing that it was all mine now.

I couldn't resist brushing my lips softly along her neck as I breathed in her scent, making her shiver.

"Kid-kun, if you don't stop, I won't be able to calm down," she warned, but a soft smile accompanied with a pink blush danced across her features, so I knew her heart wasn't really in the statement.

I smiled at that. "Maybe I don't want you to," I teased, trailing a hand along her stomach.

Her hands grasped onto the pillow under her head and she hummed a delighted tone, allowing me to keep touching her however I wanted. "Won't it look odd if you waited till morning to leave?"

Damn. She was right...

I sighed and ceased my movements, instead pulling her close to kiss her deeply. "You're mine now. It shouldn't concern me what people think."

"You're still Shinigami-sama's son..." She pointed out gently. "It would look as though you're taking advantage if people caught you sleeping over so soon..."

"Oh?"

She blushed. "Not that I don't like it..."

I smirked. "Trust me, I don't hold back well. When I have something to say, I say it. If I have a desire to do something, I do it." I couldn't hold back the deep force in my voice, caused by the build up of years of growing and held back strength in my shinigami blood. I felt her shiver in my grasp, obviously overwhelmed by my wavenlength but at the same time loving the effect it had on her. She didn't dare break eye-contact and let me go on. "Believe me when I say that now that you're mine, I won't let a single soul be unaware. I want everyone who I've ever caught stare at you to know you're taken."

She blushed darkly. "Well...It would be nice if all those girls stopped gawking at you when you fought or strode down the halls..." She nuzzled into my neck, making me tighten my grip on her. "I want them all to know you're mine, too."

What a possesive young girl I've found~...I wonder if that was something she got from her mother...

oooo

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THREE IN THE MORNING!"

Liz sighed, feeling her ears pop. "Look, I mean it like I say it. Kid didn't come home till three. I was getting Patty some water for Mr. Waffles, and he strode in with some dumb look on his face."

Maka was beyond irate. She. Was. Pissed. That damn shinigami...How dare he! HOW DARE HE DO SUCH A THING TO CHRONA!

"IMMA GIVE HIM THE MAKA-CHOP TO END ALL MAKA-CHOPS!" The blonde roared, kicking a nearby trashcan into the wall of the alley, making the bricks give way and frightening a nearby elder woman carrying groceries home. 

"Geez, Maka, relax!" Soul tried, not daring to get too close to his infuriated partner. "Maybe Kid had to meet with Shinigami-sama. He gets assignments all hours of the day. It's just part of being the next grim reaper."

"WHY WOULD HE HAVE A DUMB LOOK FROM A MISSION!"

"...Maybe there was a lot of symmetry."

Maka defused, releasing a sweatdrop. "Soul, you ass..."

"Good morning, all~!" The group turned to see Kid approaching, in his signiture suit, looking as composed as ever, but somehow a hell of a lot more cheerful...

Black Star groaned. "Where have you been? How dare you keep your lord waiting on you!"

Maka felt her fury build up again. "YOU!" She stomped over to Kid, making him stop and pointed an finger at him. "What did you do last night!"

Kid quirked a brow. "Me? I had a lovely night. Why? Did you all do something?"

His stupid act only irritated Maka more. "You know exactly what this is about! What did you do to Chrona!"

Just as Kid opened his mouth to speak, a voice perked up. "Hello, Maka."

Seeing her pink-haired best friend, Maka smiled, forgeting her fury. "Good morning, Chrona. How are you?"

Chrona blushed and stood beside Kid. "It was a better night than it was a good morning," She said quietly, almost to herself, really.

Kid smirked. "Really, I think she knows..."

Chrona smiled at that, her eyes sparkling at Kid, leaving the group confused as hell. "Oh? So I can-" Kid nodded, cutting her off and the pinkette beamed at that, pulling Kid close and kissing him passionately, Kid resting his hands on her waist while Chrona's were around his neck.

Unknown to Maka, she was the only one who's jaw dropped at the sight.

Kid wished he had the will power to peek, to open a single eye just a smidge to see the stupid looks on their faces...It was sure to be a riot!

But he opted instead to hold Chrona's form against his, loving her hips pressing into him, reminding him of what took place last night, when she was screaming his name as he grasped those same hips to thrust into her harder and faster.

Just as the excitement was all becoming too much, they both pulled back, still in eachother's grasp.

The moment, however, was broken.

"WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Chrona cringed at the sound of her friend's voice like that and turned in Kid's grasp, holding his hands against her stomach as he still held her close and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Maka, I hope you aren't upset..." She had changed back into her shy self once again. "It's just...I like Kid...And well...You didn't really expect me to never take an intrest in anyone..."

Maka frowned at Chrona's tone of voice. She always knew Chrona would like someone but KID? And after what they all saw in his room? It just was weird...

But it was also out of her control.

"I'll accept it..but I don't like it..." She muttered, still upset.

Nevertheless, Chrona smiled at that and turned to allow Kid's lips to meet hers again.

ooooooooooooooo

okay, i know u were all expecting it to be longer...

and i know...it's not that funny, but i laughed my ass off writing it so yeah lol

plz review~!


	6. Chapter 6

KuriSari: lol glad ur enjoying it so far~! hopefully this is just as good

Chabeli05: lol i love a dominant Kid, too~~!

DarkdemonRaYven: lol ~hands u a rag for ur tears~

CaRaMeLlDaNsEn9009: teehee~! of course i shall continue it~! much apologied for ze delay~!

enjoy~!

oooooooooooo

Maka POV

I was pissed. I didn't have to look behind me to know that Kid and Chrona were flirting-in class!-passing eachother notes in one on their notebooks (I think it was Kid's). I knew that Kid's hand was always finding its way to Chrona's knee, resting there as though it had a right to be there. It made me nearly loose it, thinking of how he could use her being so smitten by him as an excuse to trail that hand just a little ways upward to have his way with her in such a public place.

But for Chrona's sake, I kept my mouth shut. I tried to take a deep breath and resume my notes, even though my mind kept wandering.

I kept thinking that Chrona wouldn't be so bold if it weren't for Kid's little collection that we came across...

Ag! Stupid snickering! I've never been so pissed at Kid in my life!

No...wait...Calm down, Maka...Just keep writing notes and it won't bother you...

I would have been fine...

Had they not left the room together moments later.

STUPID PERVERT SHINIGAMI!

oooo

Kid POV

I was smitten. I think even if we hadn't already gone as far as we had, I'd still be head over heels for her just because she was so damn cute and innocent and yet so seductive and naughty. To think such a timid girl would entertain such fantasies about someone who's originally supposed to be their enemy. Forbidden romance at it's best~.

But why entertain such innocent thoughts when I had her like this? Pushing me against the wall of a storage closet with her hips grinding into mine, making me crave more of her as I held her hips firmly against me, smiling into our kiss . I couldn't resist peaking a bit, loving how her eyes were slipped shut and her cheeks were decorated with an alluring blush, her eyebrows arched in an almost desperate fashion as she kept rolling her hips, earning several groans from me.

Just when I was tempted to bunch her dress in my hands to feel those creamy legs, she pulled back and started to unbutton my pants, her mouth moving to my jawline and neck.

Filled with her scent and feeling her soft lips against my skin again again, I titled my head back and allowed her to do as she pleased, curious as to what she planned, letting my own hands roam along her hips and grope her ass a bit, making her squeak.

Before I could go further, she pulled back and smiled lustfully at me before dropping to her knees and pulling my hardened manhood from its confines.

I couldn't help but be a bit suprised at this. "Chrona, you don't have to-" Of course, she cut she off by taking me into that scorching mouth of hers.

Chrona POV

I loved spending time with Kid-kun like this~! Anyone else in our group could spend time with him as a friend and anyone in Death City could be called an aquantince, but only I would be able to see him like this, touch him like this.

And I loved touching him. It got me excited to think that all I'd have to do is give him a knowing look, touch his hand lightly, and instantly his beautiful golden eyes would get that lustful shine and his handsome face would turn determined and smoldering. And then those hands-those strong hands that could shatter stone and draw blood-they'd turn gentle and run all over me, touching me in all the right places.

I wanted to somehow focus on him though. I know he liked giving me attention, but I wanted to return it. And what better way than to take him into my mouth, swirling my tounge about him and teasing the rest of him with my other hand as I grasped him firmly? He seemed to enjoy it, trying to not push it further down my throat as he tried to gently pet my hair with one hand, as though he was trying to tell me I was doing a good job.

I smiled around him as I noted that his hand was trembling and listened to him panting and groaning, chanting my name to himself.

It spurred me to start sucking him harder and faster, bobbing my head and starting to rub his sac a bit more firmly.

His hand flew away from my hand and I heard it slap against the wall. He let out an almost animalistic growl and flickered my tounge against the head of his cock before deep throating him again, moaning around him.

"Sh-shit...Chrona...M-more, please! I'm almost-" I cut him off by pulling back and starting to pump him hard and fast before it sprayed all over my face.

Giggling to myself as he caught his breath, I snuck a hand into his pocket for his cell phone and snapped a quick picture before standing up and handing it to him.

Kid POV

When Chrona faced me again, I was shocked she covered in my seed. I never thought something so assymmetric could turn me on so much...But then she handed me my cell while biting her lip and giggling adorably.

And I was met with a picture of my beautiful Chrona in her current state.

"I thought you might want to draw it," she explained, taking a towel from the shelf beside us and cleaning up her face.

I grinned at her, pulling her close and kissing her passionately.

ooooooooooooo

...yep

plz review


End file.
